Darth Starkiller
"If there was no such thing of passion,then there would no such of thing completing a goal"- quote from Darth Starkiller Origins Darth Starkiller or by birthname Galen BloodKnight was born 68BBY on a the world of Korriban capital of the Sith Empire.He was born to be sith from where he came from.His parents names were Alpha BloodKnight and Leia BloodKnight.They were a happy family,they weren't rich but they weren't poor.Galen had one brother named Derek BloodKnight he was also born to be sith too.The two brothers had a very close bond Early Life Galen lived a happy life as born to be sith child.He was great already in lightsaber skills,and he was only 7 years old!His father treated him like a warrior always tellling him to toughen up.The thing about their house is that it is inside a Korriban rock mountian.Galen always love to explore the outdoors of Korriban.His brother and him always went on top of the mountian to see a great view of the Sith Trial temple.They would look around and see many diffrent species of creatures and animals.When Galen turned ten and later on his brother turned nine they got their first weapon.Their weapon was a Legendary Mandalore sword found in Mandalore,The First tomb.They praticed together with their swords,thier swords were very sturdy and withstand a lightsaber hit.His parents were proud of their sons having that kind of a brothership. Traning When Galen turned 16 and his brother turned 15 they set off to pass the trials of being a sith.They went through a lot in the trails,but at the final course one of the brothers had to kill the other.Galen fought Derek to the death.Derek kicked Galen in the stomach and pulled his sword up to stab him.Galen stabbed Derek's leg,Derek collasped.Galen rised and pulled his sword up in tears,he said he was sorry and stabbed Derek in the heart forcefully.When the trails were over he told his parents what had to be done,they got the wrong idea and kicked him out of the house for good.He returned to the trial-master who later told him who his master was,.... his father.He was totally confused when he returned home.His father was so mad at him he stabbed him with his hidden lightsaber.Galen died. A New Master Galen was sent off to Coruscant as for the funeral.Before it started a black masked figure pick up the body and took him to his ship.The black masked figure took Galen to Kamino where they used the cloning system to revive him.The system had many vision problems that Galen suffered but later they vanished.Galen ask who this black masked figure's name was.He replied"Darth Vader",Galen never heard of him before Vader understood and told him the whole story of him becoming Darth Vader.Vader swore to train Galen the ways of the sith.When training him he learn that he was force sensitive something his familt never talk to him about.He could do a lot of force moves both Jedi and Sith moves.He was very strong in the force Vader taught him saber moves like no other sith had done.One day Galen ask many questions on what happend to him and maybe too many becuase Vader put him in a prison cage.He use the force to give food and water,so he survived.Vader was impressed he let him out,Vader called him now Darth Starkiller to keep his idenity secret.He said he would have to stay here for a while,but Galen couldn't wait he used a very powerful force push and broke through the wall and stole Vader starship.He took off going straight to Coruscant. Jedi When Galen reached Coruscant he was immediately sensed to be force sensitive by the Jedi.They took him not knowning about his Sith record.They trained him with the best masters and gave him good food and drinks.They proclaimed him a Jedi Master,Galen was 28.Then someone turned up his record and saw his Sith accomplishments.They later on told Galen he was Exile and never to come to the Jedi again. Meeting his Old Master Galen was Exiled and later on went to Felucia to enjoy the nature of the planet,but he discovered something else his old master.He fought Vader hard.He force lightning him intill his mask breather shocked out.Vader force choked him as he was dying,but Galen threw one of his sabers in Vaders chest killing him.The force choked released and Galen could breathe.His time was done he was a Jedi Exile,he served both the ways of the Sith and the ways of the Jedi. Ending Galen kept his named Darth Starkiller and never found love he was a single man and peferred to be single.He later on saw his brother's ghost proud of him.Galen revived his brother and they lived with the same bond they had before his brother's death but stronger. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Exile Category:Darth